narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsuko Shiori
Mitsuko Shiori (詩織光子'' , Shiori Mitsuko'')'' is the youngest of Momoe and Koshō Shiori's two daughters. Being the granddaughter of the head of the Shiori clan, it was expected that she become a successful kunoichi of Kirigakure and someday be promoted to Anbu. But Mitsuko proved herself to be of a quiet and shy disposition, thus leading to the disdain she received from her father. After her placement into Team Yuri, she tried her best to prove to her father that meekness is not a sign of cowardice, as Shin Akari advised her. Though Koshō still refuses to believe this, he admits that Mitsuko has become stronger after her promotion to chūnin. Ever since she was twelve, she has had feelings for Shin, but she never thought of telling him until his defection from Kiri. Background At the age of seven, Mitsuko lost her mother. Because of this, she spent much of her childhood years alone. Her father, Koshō, being the heir of the head of the clan, was often off on business. Her older sister, Suki, was nearly never seen in the Shiori clan compound, as she was undertaking traing to become a successful kunoichi and the future clan head. Due to this Mitsuko instead spent most of her time alone, either to be seen at her mother's grave or locked in her room. After meeting Umiko, who was also alone without a mother, Mitsuko spent most of her time with her cousin. Personality Berfore the untimely death of her mother, Mitsuko was an energetic and mischievous child, always smiling and laughing. She was confident and naieve, but when her mother died she became quiet and unsure of herself. Asuna even once said that "she was quiet and meek as a lamb". She was afraid to defend herself, making her father believe her to be weak and cowardly. Mitsuko was raised believing that everyone was superior to her, so thus she always addressed people respectfully and never retorted anyone, even if they were clearly wrong. After meeting Shin Akari, she rapidly grows more mature and confident, something her father is confused by. Although she was afraid to mention this, she always wished during her childhood that her older sister would spend more time with her, something that made her envy others who had loving sisters. After Suki returned to the compound, Mitsuko finally smiled for the first time following her mother's death, for she hoped that her sister would recognize her for who she was, and not her ability. But her sister barely noticed her, only speaking to her when necessary. Koshō often compared her to her sister, rebuking her for her cowardice. Mitsuko grew to resent Suki, as she felt inferior to her. Because of this resentment, Mitsuko instead grew closer to her cousin Umiko. Umiko encouraged her to stand up for herself, though Mitsuko found this hard to do, fearing her father's wrath. Appearance Mitsuko is often described by others as plain, which is true. She has simple brown hair and brown eyes, like most of her clan. She is noticably shorter than most of her peers, something that her sister teases her about. Abilities Status Part I Part II Trivia * The name Shiori, meaning "poem, weave", refers to the Shiori clan's skills in the production of silk and love for poetry and rhyming. * Mitsuko's favorite foods are miso soup and various sweets including dango. * Her mother named her after Mitsuko Akari, a famous medical-ninja of the Akari clan, and the grandmother of Shin Akari, whomshe later married. Quotes * (To her father) "I am weak, you, say, and that is true. But that does not mean that I will never grow stronger. I am doing all that I can to please you, Father, is that not enough? I may never reach your expectations, but I love you, Father." '' * (To Shin) "I will not tell you to return; your decisions are your own, and the consequences that follow, too." * (To her mother) "Why am I so weak? Why can't I be like Big Sister?" '' * (To her older sister) ''"I used to admire you, and I still do. But I no longer envy you, nor do I resent you. I know that I will never please Father as much as you do, but I will do what I can. I no longer feel guilty for my weakness, because I know that I have done the right thing. I know that strength is not to win every battle; it is when you confess that you are weak and can do nothing on your own, but you still strive to do what is right, that you become truly strong. That is what I believe. That is a lesson I have learned from Shin." * (To Asuna) "Shin. . .he may have committed many crimes, yes, but still I love him. If commanded to do so, or if it is absolutely necessary, I would kill him, because my love for him should not blind me so that I am unaware of what is true. But I will love him, nevertheless." * (To Tetsu Kurogane) "I understand that you hate him. Shin would understand. But I beg you to forgive him, though it is hard." * (To Aishimasu) "Aishimasu, do you know who it was that gave you your name. . .and do you know why?" Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. Category:DRAFT